whitereachfandomcom-20200213-history
DM Resources
General * D&D Beyond - This digital tool for 5th edition can be used for looking up anything in the public SRD. ** Not super useful right now but they are planning to add full character and campaign support to it eventually. * Reddit's r/DMAcademy and r/DnDBehindtheScreen - A resource where DMs talk to each other about DMing issues. Many topics already discussed, or feel free to ask your own! * Roll20 Help Wiki - Roll20.net is a powerful platform for D&D 5e and learning how to use it to your advantage can take a lot of the hassle out of GM'ing. ** 5e OGL Compendium ** 5e OGL Character Sheets ** Roll Macros ** Dynamic Lighting * Massive DM Toolkit Encounters * Kobold Fight Club - The best encounter builder and XP calculator for 5th edition hands down. ** The first rule of Kobold Fight Club is "Yip, Yip!" Spells * dnd-spells.com - This site definitely breaks many copyright laws, but until D&D Beyond gets access to the full release content for 5th edition, we'll make due with what we can. Random Stuff * Donjon.com - The quintessential place to go for all things random. You can even generate entire random dungeons. * Fantasy Name Generator - self-explanatory. More options than DonJon and you can choose by genre, setting, etc. * Massive and Growing List of Random Resources from /r/DnDBehindtheScreen - random tables for almost everything. Items * All Magic Items by Rarity - A useful list for populating your dungeons with treasure. Make sure you check the Dungeon Master's Guide on how to balance the amount of treasure. Dungeons and Battlemaps * Cartographer's Guild - The largest community online for aspiring dungeon artists. Go as deep as you please into this rabbit hole and make some awesome maps! * Reddit's r/Battlemaps - They have dungeons, as well as general battlemaps (fields, etc) - and they take requests! * Roll20's Marketplace - Most sets are paid, but they do have free things on here from time to time. Even the paid sets are usually reasonable (in the $5 range) * 15GB of Maps and Assets - Someone put together everything they've used over the years. Check the comments, more people added their resources as well. Art * Tokens! - So many great character tokens here for monsters and players alike! * Fantasy Art - A whole bunch of character art to get your imagination rolling. Homebrew * Homebrewery - Homebrew content is generally not allowed in the Whitereach setting, however, if you want to make something you're designing as a DM super pretty, check this out. Roleplay * Accents - An amazing and free database for English accents from all over the world, figure out your character's own unique oral flair with this resource. Read Other DMs! * Sly Flourish (the Lazy DM) * The Angry GM Watch/Listen to Other DMs! If you're new to the DMing game and want some inspiration, or you're just looking for some great D&D content, check these out: * Critical Hit (D&D 4e with forays into other systems) ** DM: Rodrigo Lopez * The Adventure Zone (5e) ** DM: Griffin McElroy * Nerd Poker (5e) ** DM: Dan Telfer * Acquisitions, Inc. (5e) ** DM: Chris Perkins * Critical Role ** DM: Matt Mercer * Matt Colville's "Running the Game" series * Rollplay: Court of Swords ** DM: Adam Koebel *** He also does a DM help show called Office Hours ** They also do a multitude of other games and Adam really shines in his character work.